Rewrite of the ending of Deathly Hallows
by sc12321
Summary: For school i had to rewrite the ending of a book of my choice. the story starts off after they escape gringotts... not very good but i hope to get feedback on writing tips


As Harry, Ron and Hermione slid off the dragons back after their escape from Hogwarts, they quickly put up all the spells and set up the tent. Harry took a good look at his friends; Ron had a bunch of scratches across his face, and Hermione's face was bleeding. He himself had several bruises as well as an aching leg. They just sat there in silence as they thought about their narrow escape.

"What the hell are we supposed to do now," said Ron who broke the silence, "we don't have the sword anymore to destroy the cup."

"I think that we should go to Hogwarts." Harry suggested. He was met with incredulous stares.

"You know we can't go there. Who knows what kind of wards have been set up against our entry." Hermione exclaimed.

"We need to get down into the Chamber of Secrets so we can get the basilisk fang to destroy the horcrux" Harry stated.

"There has got to be another way! We can't take the risk of being captures!" Hermione said with a slight hysterical sound now. "What do you think about this Ron?"

"Erm... well…" said Ron looking uncomfortable. He didn't like being in the spotlight and choosing between his friends. "I guess… maybe we could give Hogwarts a shot."

"Boys, always sticking up for one another," Hermione stated angrily. "Fine, we'll go to Hogwarts since its 2 against 1, but don't blame me if we get caught"

"Relax 'Mione, nothing's going to happen" Harry said soothingly, hoping that she would calm down a bit. They needed her on their good side in order to get everything accomplished.

After a few days of planning, they were reading to apparate to the gates of Hogwarts. They breathed a sigh of relief when nothing happened. They climbed over the wall and put the cloak over them. At the door, the sight of a dozen guards standing watch met them. For a moment they stood stock still, and then Hermione nudged him and pointed to a bunch of students that were obviously just coming back from a Herbology lesson. Harry knew immediately what she was trying to say, and quickly followed them through the doors. After that, it was a piece of cake. They made it down the chamber of secrets and retrieved a basilisk fang, which destroyed the last Horcrux.  
"What do we do now?" said Ron in a hushed tone. The three of them sat silently for a long time until Harry remembered something that Ron had mentioned a while ago.

"Ron, you said that Voldemort's name is tabooed right? Harry asked. Ron nodded, so he continued, " What if we purposely said his name to get him to apparate over here! Then the final battle could occur right here at Hogwarts, where he would finally be defeated!"

"I'm not sure Harry…what if something went wrong?" Hermione stated worriedly. "Plus the fact that you can't apparate into Hogwarts. How many times have I told you that?"

"Yeah but it can penetrate through all barriers, even Hogwarts'. I think it's a brilliant idea. You're a genius Harry!" alleged Ron. Hermione reluctantly nodded, and Harry took a deep breath.

"Ok, here it goes… _Voldemort_." Immediately there was a whish of sounds as death eaters apparated around them. The last to arrive was Lord Voldemort himself. He smiled evilly when he saw who it was.

"Harry Potter, you dare say my name with your filthy half-blood tongue." Hissed Voldemort.

"I know the true story of your lineage, _Tom_." Said Harry who smiled with satisfaction when he saw Voldemort twitch slightly. "Pure-blood mother, muggle father which makes you a half-blood, whatever you make your death eaters believe". Harry noticed that the Death eaters surrounding him shifted unevenly as they glanced at each other. Apparently none of them had heard this fact about their master before. Voldemort glanced at them before he sneered back at Harry.

"You must have a lot of time on your hands Potter, thinking up all these lies. But it matters not, since your life will be over very soon, just like your mudblood mother and traitor father." Harry dove quickly to the side as he dodged the spell sending a stunning spell at the same time. Voldemort was caught in surprise as the spell hit him. He got hit right in the chest and stumbled backward, and looked up to see Harry's wand right between his eyes. Voldemort's eyes widened and he sneered, trying to look brave "You're not brave enough Potter! I know you don't have the guts."

"Oh, is that so Tom? There are no horcruxes anymore, nothing to stop me from fulfilling the prophecy." Harry stated without any waver, but inside he was extremely nervous. Would he be able to finally defeat the greatest wizard of all time? He took a deep breath and shouted "_Avada Kedavra!!_" Voldemort stumbled backward into the wall as it collapsed. There was a ton of dust in the air. When everything finally cleared, Harry was still standing. The wall had crushed Voldemort and he disappeared forever. There was no longer any danger to the wizarding world.

The last death eaters were rounded off and carted to Azkaban, and the wizarding world celebrated for two whole weeks. The boy-who-lived, their savior and finally achieved the goal that mattered most. Luckily, very few lives were lost, and nobody that Harry had known personally.

Quite a few years had passed, and Harry married his Hogwarts' girlfriend, Ginny Weasley. They had 5 kids, Bridget Nola, the eldest age 15, triplets Oren Andrew, Christopher Ambrose, and Liam Nicholas who each took after one of the marauders, Oren acting like Sirius, Christopher like Remus, and Liam who looked and acted exactly like James Potter. They were 12 years old. The youngest boy, Gavin Garrett was only 5 years old and he was the only one not to look like Harry, except for the eyes… they were exactly like his fathers and his late grandmother. Hermione Granger married her former boyfriend, Viktor Krum, although they lived in the UK. They had 2 pairs of twins, Gabriel Tobias and David Anthony who were also 12 years old. Their second pair was Lauren Nicole and Lloyd Cassius who were 9 years old. Ron Weasley married Gabrielle Delacour, sister of Fleur Delacour who he had a crush on back in 4th year. They had 1 son, Grant Emmanuel who was the triplet's age. Harry's scar never bothered him ever again and he spent the rest of his life as an auror.


End file.
